


Star-Crossed

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [206]
Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: It felt like stars bursting inside her.





	Star-Crossed

Her first love came from the stars far more literally than Liz had ever imagined possible before Max had healed her, then revealed his secret. Of course, star-crossed lovers were the ones who were _not_ meant to be.

It felt like stars bursting inside her when they kissed, when they even so much as touched. She saw stars when they lingered and reached for that other sight together. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to love anyone the way she loved Max.

Liz listened to his future self, hurting as she figured out how she could let him go.


End file.
